Cejas comestibles
by uncleankle
Summary: Las cejas de Mugi son rubias, ¿comestibles tal vez? -Estás loca... - ¿Y que hay sobre los estornudos? ... ¿Qué se supone que debo responder? Un Mitsu. Dos Mitsu. Red Mitsu. Blue Mitsu.


He vuelto! Y aqui les dejo

Al principio, es algo emo, peor despues de que me fume algo bien verde todo el mundo cambió!

Dudas'? Recomendaciones ? Pregunten

* * *

><p>- Mio-chan…<p>

-¡No!

- Mio-chan, no te…

- ¡Ritsu!

- No te acerques a…

- ¡No! ¡Déjame!

- ¡Mio, contrólate!

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Ritsu…!

- ¡Es suficiente! Nos vamos a casa.

- ¡No! ¡No puedo irme! Ritsu, ¡Ritsu!

El hombre la tomó por la fuerza, alzó el cuerpo de la adolescente y se la echó al hombro. Ella daba patadas y le pegaba a su espalda, dificultando su acción de moverse. Pero no la culpaba, en el fondo le dolía verla así. Que de pequeño no le hubieran enseñado que tener sentimientos era signo de debilidad y no de hombría, le daría un abrazo muy fuerte y le diría palabras dulces para pasar el nudo en su garganta. Le secaría las lágrimas y prometería un helado. Pero él no era así.

Era frío, y le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos; a su esposa, a su hija, a sí mismo. La camisa se estaba humedeciendo de las lágrimas de su hija, pero no podía hacer nada. Ya había llamado a la ambulancia, y a los padres de la chica. Encerró a Mio en los asientos traseros del carro. Ella tenía los ojos rojos e hiperventilaba, no podía controlarse y sabía que si le permitía una oportunidad iba a correr donde aquella chica que nunca le agradó.

Motivos tenía. Le molestaba que siempre molestara, gritara y brincara, que pasara la mayoría de las tardes con su hija y que se comiera toda las comida de la alacena en un santiamén. Siempre era lo mismo, pero antes no te molestaba tanto su presencia. Fue una mañana en la que Ritsu se había quedado a dormir en su casa, que entró a la habitación por un CD. Sin hacer ruido entró despacio, no quería despertarlas aun. Pero lo vio.

Aquella chica estaba haciendo algo imperdonable e inadecuado con su hija. Mientras Mio dormía, ella la besó en los labios. En secreto. Le estaba robando la inocencia y pureza que su ejemplar hija conservaba. Y eso no lo podía permitir. A sus ojos la homosexualidad era un pecado condenador. Desde eso, el señor Akiyama empezó a notar signos, cómo la química fluía entre ambas chicas.

Disfrutaban mucho tener algo de contacto físico, como rozar sus ropas, arreglar un mechón de cabello… resultaba cómico ver las rebuscadas escusas para hacerlo, para él no tanto. Notó la gran cantidad de sonrojos de Mio, algunos menos notorios de Ritsu y la manera en que se miraban era tan expresiva y cargada de cosas que no había querido ver antes, que le daban nauseas. Una vez, en la sala mientras ellas veían una película y él leía el diario, levantó la mirada y vio a Ritsu relamerse los labios mirando a Mio. Ya no más periodo de observación, tenía qué actuar antes de que su hija fuera al infierno.

En conclusión, Ritsu era una mala compañía, una mala influencia.

Sin embargo, cuando le comentó a su esposa lo que ocurría, ella sólo dijo unas palabras.

- Relájate, si Mio-chan es feliz siendo así, debemos aceptarlo.

No era lo que quería oír. Pero tenía razón y por eso no intervino más. Sólo… dijo que Ritsu tenía que dormir en el sofá cuando viniera.

El problema ahora, era que había venido a recoger a Mio a la escuela, para ir juntos a un concierto de música clásica. Parqueó al frente de la puerta principal y marcó su celular, las vio a ambas salir del edificio y al cruzar, no vieron la motocicleta que iba volando. Él tampoco, y ninguno reaccionó. Bueno, sólo Ritsu, que empujó a Mio y salió volando casi dos metros, levantada por el impacto. Ahora estaba en una posición extraña, con la ropa desgarrada y una fractura externa en su pierna izquierda. La cabeza había empezado a sangrar sin descanso, formando un espeso río de muerte.

Mio tenía una pequeña herida en la frente, con el hilo de sangre por su barbilla, pero no se daba cuenta. Había intentado correr a donde ella y ayudarle, pero cualquier movimiento la pondría peor. La ambulancia llegó pronto y la retiraron al hospital.

Xxxxxx

- Mio-chan, vámonos ya. Es tarde y mañana hay colegio.

- Pero Ritsu…

- Estés o no aquí se morirá igual.

Se le escapó la frase que estaba pensando desde hacía rato y Mio lo miró mientras volvía a llorar, de nuevo, en ese día. Ya llevaban más de tres horas en la sala de espera, junto con los Tainaka y las otras amigas del club esperando noticias.

- Disculpen, ¿los familiares de Tainaka Ritsu podrían acompañarme por favor? –preguntó la enfermera, padre y madre se levantaron y la siguieron.

Pasó una hora hasta que aparecieron de nuevo. Ambos lloraban y se veían muy mal. La señora Tainaka abrazó a Satoshi y le dijo que se despidiera de su hermana. Mio corrió hacia ellos y con la voz más dolorosa del mundo quiso desmentirlos.

- Eso quisiera, Mio-chan.- gimoteó él.

- ¡Pe-Pero Ritsu…!

- Mio-chan, sé cómo quieres a Ritsu. Hazle saber eso. –susurró con voz entre cortada.

Mugi, Azusa y Yui también lloraban. Entraron todas juntas a la habitación. El corazón de todas se encogió al ver a la siempre saludable baterista conectada a tanto aparatos. Mio se arrodillo al lado de la cama y tomó la mano de su amiga.

- Ritsu… ¿por… por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me salvaste? –se quedó en silencio mientras lloraba.- No… No nos hagas esto. Todos te quieren… No sabes qué tan tristes están. Estamos.

No se dio cuenta cuando la dejaron sola. Solas ambas, en una situación tan triste. Siguió hablando, diciendo todo lo que había escondido y siempre le había querido decir. Todo lo que le importaba, cómo le gustaba que la molestara porque así tenían más cosas para hablar. Que tenía que vivir para tocar en el Budokan, para ser la mejor baterista del mundo. Para enamorarse, y sentirá tantas cosas que un muerto no siente. Para vivir, y seguir a su lado.

- Ritsu… No puedes dejar que un accidente te venza y te quite todo. No quiero que me quiten todo, porque tú eres mi tesoro más valioso. No… no quiero pensar en vivir en un mundo donde tú no estás para burlarte de mí, hacerme reír, abrazarme, protegerme… besarme. No quiero que te vayas sin saber que te amo más de lo que una amiga debería. Que he estado asustada por mis sentimientos y que pesan, es difícil verte todos los días y no poderte tratar como quiero… pero es imposible vivir todos los días y no verte.

- Tú eres mejor que todos los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas. Mucho mejor. Lo único que les envidio es que en esas historias nadie muere, sólo los malos. Y los besos pueden con todo, son la magia más poderosa… -tragó saliva. Su garganta dolía y su voz era horrible- Hasta salvan vidas. Tal vez si te beso el milagro ocurra, y te salves… Y aun así no me ames como yo a tí, verte sonreír es suficiente.

Se sonrojó y apretó la mano de Ritsu. Se apoyó en sus rodillas y se inclinó. Una venda le tapaba sus pestañas y tenía cablecitos por la nariz para respirar. Sus labios estaban pálidos y secos, pero seguía siendo ella. Los tocó con los de ella y se quedó un momento sintiendo el contacto. Se separó y volvió a sentir sus mejillas muy mojadas.

- Espero que funcione, Ritsu. No. Funcionará, no te preocupes. Te salvarás.

- Mio-chan, ya se acabó el tiempo de visitas.

- Te veré más tarde, Ritsu.

Xxx

Al parecer, un milagro sí ocurrió. Ritsu no murió esa noche, como habían dicho los médicos. Pero sí pasó dos meses en coma. Todas las tardes Mio se quedaba con ella, le contaba su día, algún chiste que oía y que las locuras de Yui no eran lo mismo sin ella. Estaba feliz de que su corazón siguiera latiendo, de oír el murmullo de su respiración y saber que tenía esperanzas, pero no era suficiente. Para darle más fuerza a su deseo de que despertara ya, cada vez que se tenía que ir, besaba su mejilla. Sus besos las protegían cuando ella no podía. Y en la boca no, porque no se atrevía a hacer eso de nuevo sin su consentimiento. Ya haberle robado su primer beso era demasiado.

Y aun así, no era suficiente.

Xxxxx

- ¡Mio! –gritó Ritsu, sentándose en su cama.

Se demoró un tiempo en descubrir donde estaba, notar unas frescas flores en su ventana y un conejito rosado muy conocido en su costado. Examinó al animal y le preguntó lo que había pasado. En eso entró una enfermera y llamó al doctor.

La revisaron desde la uña insignificante del pie hasta la punta de la cabeza, verificaron sus órganos y por fin le dijeron que estaba muy bien. Sus padres la abrazaron y llenaron de besos, felices de volver a tener a su sonriente hija con ellos. Aun debía quedarse más días en el hospital, para un análisis completo. Pero estaba impaciente por ver a Mio. Lo único que recordaba era que todo ese tiempo soñó con Mio, sin importar que no estaba consciente.

Ella llegó junto con sus amigas esa tarde, no podían dejar de reír cuando se vieron de nuevo, parecía irreal. Hablaron del colegio, des-atrasándola y haciéndole reír. Cosas importantes pero sin mucha profundidad. Mientras alguna hablaba la mirada de Ritsu se desviaba a Mio, o al contrario, y se sonrojaban cuando eran descubiertas o se encontraban sus ojos. Era un juego tierno e inocente.

- Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos, Ricchan necesita descansar. –dijo Mugi.

- Sí, ha tenido un día bastante movido.- agregó Azusa.

- ¡No, no se preocupen! He dormido demasiado.

- Pero mañana volveremos, no te preocupes.- dijo Mugi.- Vamos Yui-chan, Azusa-chan.

Ellas se despidieron. Y Mio las miró, preguntándose por qué no la mencionaron.

- Yo también me…

- Quédate.- Ritsu le agarró la mano.

Se sonrojaron ambas, y no hablaron hasta que no volvieron a estar solas. Fue Ritsu quien comenzó.

- Mi mamá me contó que has venido todos los días a verme, y has cuidado de mí. Gracias.

- Para empezar, no estarías así de no ser por mí.

- No digas tonterías. Si no te hubiera salvado, creo que no estaría tan bien.

La cara de Mio se volvió roja, pero devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Se quedaron en silencio más tiempo, mirándose atentamente, memorizando los ojos que tanto anhelaban ver. Fue cuando Akiyama volvió a llorar como lo hacía en el primer mes del coma de Ritsu.

- Ritsu…

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Mio estaba abrazándola muy fuerte, muy fuerte. Chocando cada parte de su torso con ella, y dejándola sin aliento. El olor que siempre le había gustado de Mio se filtraba por sus narices y la atontaba. Y como le pasa a todos los enamorados, su corazón se aceleró. Acarició la cabeza de Mio para relajarla, lloraba tanto que temblaba y sentía su cuello mojado y resbaladizo.

- Mio…

- No vuelvas… a hacerme esto…

- Ya está todo bien, Mio. De ahora en adelante no te volveré a dejar sola.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Claro que sí. Eres la persona más importante para mí.

- Tu también…-confesó pacitico.

Xxxxx

Ritsu salió del hospital dos semanas después. Ya estaba en perfectas condiciones y con su energía de siempre, pero sus padres aun no querían que fuese al colegio. Tuvo que rogar hasta que ellos no pudieron soportarlo más. El primer día de escuela todo el mundo la trató como una reina, los otros días también pero ya no era el centro de atención. Y no importaba, solo quería ser el de Mio. Las cosas entre ellas dos iban bien, eso lo sabía Ritsu.

Había química, y la posición astronómica de su signo indicaba que todo iría en su favor (?). Pero para una declaración se necesitaban factores para hacerlo más memorable. Sabía que lo romántico era sin duda el estilo de Mio. El problema era que ese no era su estilo, pero para eso estaban las amigas; en especial Mugi, que siempre sabía qué hacer.

Decidió que cuando volviera a su estilo de vida normal, y no estuviese llena de trabajos suplementarios para poder ganar el grado, enfocaría su mente en la confesión. Mientras tanto, disfrutaría aquellos pequeños momentos en que entraban las dos a su mundo privado.

Fue en la mañana de un viernes cuando se despertó con agilidad y más positividad que lo usual. Había tenido un sueño tan vívido y sorprendente, tan nítido y que recordaba tan bien que lo quiso tomar como una señal de que hoy tenía que ser lo que estaba esperando. Había soñado que se encontraba en una inmensa mansión, pero no estaba sola. Mugi caminaba a su lado por la oscuridad azulosa de la casa. No era aterradora, era fría y moderna, bien cuidada y sin indicios de cosas para temer. Pero era como si alguien las estuviese guiando, por cuartos y cuartos iguales, con la misma persiana, y la misma distribución, pero con algo significativo diferente.

En una, se encontró con uno de los dientes de leche que perdió en la infancia. Lo reconoció porque estaba pintado con marcadores y partido a la mitad. En otra, las huellas en una hoja de sus pequeñas manos en morado, y a su lado, unas en amarillo, con dedos más alargados pero menos presionadas. No tenía que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que eran de Mio. Otra puerta, piñas y papas. Una más, varios instrumentos. Y así, cada vez viendo aspectos de su vida.

Como sucede en los sueños, uno pasa de estar en un lugar a otro, y el contexto se innova. Estaba en la grama, bajo un árbol, mirando el cielo despejado. En su mano había una flor. Miró al frondoso árbol estaba Mio, observándola desde las alturas. Le dijo que subiera, para estar juntas, pero cada segundo aparecían más riesgos, como que el cielo se oscurecía y empezaba una corriente eléctrica, hormigas corrían desenfrenadas por las ramas y había espinas por allá y por acu-yá.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que no era recomendable subir el árbol en ese estado. Pero arriba estaba Mio, y eso era suficiente. Sin entrar mucho en detalles, mejor diré que lo logró, y cuando estuvo a poca distancia de Mio, le colocó la flor en el cabello. La chica le sonrió, y la besó en la mejilla.

Más tarde ese día, en la clase de física mientras el maestro explicaba unas ecuaciones para la temperatura, Ritsu estaba descifrando los signos de su sueño. 'El primero ha de ser sobre su importancia en mi vida, y cómo hemos estado tan íntimamente conectadas…'

- Entonces, cuando se tiene un problema como este…-se escuchaba la voz áspera del profesor.

'El segundo entonces, quiere decir que necesito regalarle flores para que me sonría…'

- Pero esto puede ser engañoso. Tienen qué estar atentos y no agarrarse de lo más superficial del…

La frecuencia de la voz del sensei se mezcló con el tema de su cabeza. 'No, eso no puede ser. Nada es tan sencillo.' Pensó de nuevo, revisándolo todo lo del segundo sueño de nuevo hasta que llegó a una conclusión tan brillante como la calva del docente. 'Si quiero ser importante para Mio y estar a su lado, debo tomar riesgos… y tal vez unas flores'

Xxxxxx

- Dios mío…- susurró Mugi con una voz soñadora.- ¡Es tan hermoso!

Ritsu durante el descanso le pidió que la acompañara a los servicios. Solas allí, empezó a contarle sobre su sueño y lo que planeaba hacer. Pero que aunque tenía la idea, no sabía precisamente qué hacer para llegar de forma directa al punto donde quería.

- Bien, creo que debería invitarla a tu casa hoy, y te comportaras como siempre lo has hecho. Tal vez un poco más cariñosa, y los cumplidos vendrían bien.

- Entonces actuar natural y tratarla muy bien. ¡Pff, eso es fácil! Es lo que hago normalmente.

- Y después, díselo. Por cómo se tratan, es muy probable que sienta lo mismo.

- Entiendo.

Xxxxx

Cuando Ritsu le preguntó a Mio que si estaba libre esa tarde porque quería invitarla a la casa, no sabía si alegrarse y gritarle que sí o decir que no por una excusa inventada e indicarle que si quería pasar un buen rato invitara a Mugi. Eso ultimo porque sus celos se lo indicaban.

Le empezó en el almuerzo, cuando Ritsu tomó a Mugi y la arrastró a quien sabe qué lugar de la preparatoria con la excusa de que tenía que hablar de algo importante con ella. La mente de Mio, aunque inconscientemente, empezó a maquinar y pensar en todas las cosas que Ritsu tendría que decirle a Mugi, y todas llevaban a algo lésbico, desde una confesión hasta algo más subidito de tono que le daba ganas de llorar y matar a la misma vez.

Tuvo qué arañarse las manos por debajo de la mesa para no descontrolar sus emociones en ese momento. Pero ahora bien, cuando Ritsu puso esa carita, entre excitada por saber su respuesta, suplicante y un poco avergonzada, sabrá Mugi por qué, simplemente no pudo y se rindió a sus pies.

Por eso, en el camino a casa, ambas iban bastante calladas. Mio, pues con su ataque de preguntas sobre lo que podría haber entre Mugi y su amor de toda la vida; Ritsu, pues tenía una declaración por la qué preocuparse. Sabía que tenía que ser significativa, y si era posible romántica. Tomaría en cuenta los consejos de Mugi porque además de ser fáciles, la tecladista siempre demostraba ser de alta fidelidad y asertiva. Pero esto tenía que salir perfecto, sino, no sabría cómo sobrevivir sin Mio en su vida.

Siempre, en esta parte del plan, era que sus esperanzas y positivismo se iban por la borda y las dudas la paralizaban. De nuevo lo mismo, ¿Y si…? ¿O qué tal si? ¿Y qué mierda hago si? Y todo apuntando a 'Mio va a temerme y dejará de ser mi amiga. Se sentirá como si hubiera traicionado su amistad y me hubiera aprovechado…' Pero eso es harina de otro saco.

Satoshi abrió la puerta, para el disgusto de Ritsu. Le hubiera gustado que hoy fuese como en las historias románticas, donde casualmente el día de la confesión se quedan totalmente solos porque todos los habitantes de la casa tiene algo qué hacer. En la habitación, Ritsu se tiró en su cama para relajarse, respiró profundamente mientras repetía su mantra de seguridad. Mio no podría odiarla, porque a pesar de eso, se querían como amigas.

Y después de ese pensamiento, la mente de Ritsu empezó una riña. Tainaka Ritsu Vs Ritsu Tainaka. Dudando sobre todo lo que tenía que ver y con lo que no. ¿Desde hace cuanto se había vuelto tan cursi, y dependiente de su corazón? ¿Por qué se dejaba dominar de ese tipo de cosas? ¿Existen papas fritas azules? ¿Qué será el desayuno mañana?Y síguele por ahí.

Tanto su espaciamiento mental que ni escuchó a Mio hablándole. No quedó más alternativa que recurrir al sagrado porrazo. Amén.

- ¡Joder! ¿Y esto por qué?

- ¡Llevo por lo menos cinco minutos hablándote!

- ¿Enserio? Pues no te escuché…

- Debe ser porque estabas ocupada pensando en Mugi…

- No, de hecho estaba pensando en los estornudos, es imposible que uno no pueda hacerlo con los ojos abiertos pero debe haber una manera de… ¡Espera!, ¿qué?

Se miraron, Ritsu sorprendida por el cambio tan súbito de atmósfera y de tema, porque aunque le gustaría saber Mio qué pensaba sobre estornudar con los ojos abiertos, este tema era mucho más intrigante. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Mio en ese momento para decir tal acusación?

¡No se pierda el próximo capítulo de las aventuras de…!

Perdón, me equivoqué de canal… ¡Continuemos!

Y Mio la miraba con una ceja levantada pero torciendo la boca, como molesta y atenta a la respuesta de su amiga.

- ¿Mugi? -dijo con tono de 'eso es absurdo' - ¿Por qué habría de pensar en Mugi ahora?

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque… Mugi es Mugi. No sé, simplemente no hay un tema por el que me desvele pensando en ella _toda la noche_ como lo hago _contigo_, pero ahora que lo pienso, Yui dijo algo verdaderamente interesante sobre sus cejas, ¿crees que sean comestibles también? Tal vez no, pero su forma parece un Takuan…

- No, no creo que se coman, ¡son cejas!

- Jajaja, sí. Eso mismo pienso yo, pero es bastante curioso lo de su familia. ¿Viste que en la tienda la reconocieron como la hija del jefe solo por las cejas?

- ¿Enserio? Debió de ser chistoso. Espera, ¿por qué hablamos de las cejas de Mugi?

- No sé, tu fuiste la que empezó a hablar de Mugi.

- No. ¡Fuiste tu la que me hizo pensar que pensabas en Mugi!

- ¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué voy a querer que pienses que yo pienso en Mugi?

- ¡¿Y yo qué voy a saber por qué quieres que yo piense que tu piensas en Mugi?

- No sé, Akiyama. ¡No tengo ni idea por qué quieres saber que yo quiero que pienses que yo pienso en Mugi mientras estornuda con los ojos abiertos!

- ¿¡Y quién dice que Mugi estornuda con los ojos abiertos!

- ¿Y quién dice que no? -espetó Ritsu.

- ¡Es imposible! Los científicos lo dicen.

- ¡Pero los científicos también dicen que no hay cejas de Takuan que se puedan comer!

- ¡Y tienen razón!

- ¿Y las de Mugi qué?

- ¡No se pueden comer, obvio!

- ¿Las has probado o qué?

- ¡No, pero a ti te gustaría hacerlo! –alegó Mio.

- ¡No, a mi no me gustaría!

- ¡Pero si te gusta Mugi!

- ¡No! ¿¡Cómo me va a gustar Mugi!

- ¡¿Entonces cómo explicas lo que pasó en el almuerzo?

- ¿Qué pasó en el almuerzo?

- ¡Saliste a solas con Mugi, para hablar en privado!

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Le estaba preguntando qué hacer para confesarme!

- ¿Confesarte? ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Me dijo que hiciera esto.

Y en vez de decir más, jaló a Mio del cuello y la besó. Mio, al sentir los labios de Ritsu encima de los suyos, tuvo un borrado de mente instantáneo (llámese _shock)_. Sintió las yemas de los dedos en su cabello y la otra mano agarrando su cintura. Después de cuatro segundos entendió con claridad. ¡Ritsu estaba besándola! Entonces movió sus labios para profundizar el contacto, y se sintió muy bien. Mucho mejor cuando Ritsu lamió sus labios y ella los abrió automáticamente, y sus lenguas se conocieron de cerca con unas piruetas estremecedoras.

Mio, que había estado parada al lado de la cama mientras 'discutían', por así decirlo, cayó por las sensaciones tan nuevas y placenteras. Pero todo se fue por el sanitario cuando…

- One-chan, eres muy ruidosa, ¿podrías para de gritar…?

¿Cuál de todos más traumado? ¿Satoshi por ver uno de los besos más candentes que hubiera soñado alguna vez? ¿Mio, por los nervios de ser vista haciendo algo tan privado? ¿O Ritsu con el miedo de que sus padres la descubrieran gay sin haber disfrutado aun de los beneficios? Manden sus votos a "www (punto) amo-a-bcbb1d5d (punto) com".

Xxxxxx

Y al otro día, Ritsu despertó sintiéndose muy mojada, tan mojada como cuando uno abre la llave del lavamanos y sale agua, y tan incómoda como cuando sabes que tienes algo en la nariz y hay tanta gente mirándote que no sabes si limpiarte rápido o intentar disimularlo. O tan incómoda y mojada como cuando te montas en un bus y la persona a tu lado se duerme en tu hombro, se babea y te cae a ti. Sí, así.

Y no muy alejado de la realidad, toda su cara estaba mojada. Razón, estuvo toda la noche entre la piernas de Mio…

No, eso quisiera. Pero ese no es el caso aquí.

Pero ya en serio, porque toda la noche estuvo sonriendo por haber besado a Mio de esa forma tan 'como Dios manda' y ¿qué pasa cuando uno sonríe con mucha efusividad? Tiene la boca abierta. ¿Y qué pasa cuando uno está acostado y tiene la boca abierta?

Exacto. Así es como funciona.

Por eso, a pesar de haber dormido bien, se sintió incómoda y dijo:

- Creo que tendré que lavar las sábanas y las almohadas.

En otro lado, cerca de su casa, una chica de increíble belleza llamada Mio, estaba con el mismo dilema. Mojada, incómoda y avergonzada, pero por otras razones. Además de esos tres adjetivos mencionados anteriormente, tenían en común que A, fue por culpa de su nueva novia y ese beso del que no podía dejar de pensar y entre más pensaba… _(Agregue frase sucia aquí_,) y B porque también tendría que cambiar las sábanas y la almohada -en especial-. Otra vez con las preguntas obvias pero para no dejar nada fuera de contexto, ¿Qué hace Mio en la noche? No, además de eso. Sí, abraza almohadas…

Bien, dejemos el temita para no dejar un rayón más en nuestro cerebro.

Xxxxxx

- ¿Bromea, Ritsu-senpai? –preguntó Azusa viéndola con cara de 'No me jodas y ni de coña te creo esa'.

Era cómico porque a decir verdad, Mugi y Yui también compartían esa expresión. Resaltó Azusa porque fue la primera que salió de su estado de aturdimiento y habló lo que pensaba de una forma más similar al canon. Pfff, maldita censura.

- Jajajaja. ¿Parezco bromeando?- dijo cambiando su expresión a una seria. Nadie rió. Era un momento tan extraño que ni el singular club de música ligera lo comprendía ni sacaba provecho.

- Aunque paresca algo extraño, así fue como sucedió.

- Vaya, -dijo Mugi moviendo su cabeza levemente para despejarse.- Qué forma tan inusual de confesarse, no es como normalmente sucede ni…

- Ni tiene nada de romántico.- agregó Yui.

- Pero yuri es yuri. –completó Mugi y sonrió de esa forma depravadamente inocente que solo ella sabe hacer. - Y amor es amor, más importante.

Ajustando cuentas, Mio y Ritsu disfrutaron del amor que había estado sintiendo desde hacía rato. Cada día era maravilloso juntas y cada segundo era entre peligroso, explosivo y romántico. Su relación era perfecta, porque además de conocerse de toda la vida y saber cómo tratarse, de desearse con cada célula del cuerpo y tener personalidades tan opuestas, era obvio cómo iba a terminar. Lo raro había sido el proceso.

Mugi les demostró que sus cejas eran tan 'cejas' como las de cualquier otra persona, solo eran algo más… ejem, notorias y algo parecidas al Takuan. Y también se rectificó que uno hace caras orgásmicas cuando estornuda, digo… ¡Que uno no puede estornudar con los ojos abiertos!

Que la votación sobre cuál de los tres quedó más traumado no llegó a nada por la falta de participación de los pervertidos que leen lo que escribo y que la próxima vez que se fumen algo, verifiquen que esté bien verde y verán que les quedará algo como esto.

Que Ritsu no es murió de _de-buenas_ en el accidente porque tenía una Mio a la cual amar (y ligar). Y que escribiendo esto me gaste todo un paquete de pañuelos (ya saben, gripa).

Ah, sí, y todos vivieron felices para siempre entre abrazos, besos y risas, excepto el señor Akiyama. Pff, amargado. ¿Y ven que los besos salvan vidas? Asi que no se olviden que el amor es gratis y los besos también.

¡Por FIIINNN!

* * *

><p>Felciitaciones? Madreadas? Haganle que la vida es corta y para que siga escribiendo tiene que motivarme<p>

pd: la pag mencionada no existe, asi que se aguantan xD Lo amo a ustedes y gracias por leer

Aguante el yuri!


End file.
